<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alastor x oc by Zanabelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569612">Alastor x oc</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanabelle/pseuds/Zanabelle'>Zanabelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanabelle/pseuds/Zanabelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinda drabble for my first fic.  Alastor x oc. And I can't think of a name for it. Only thing I own is my oc and the plot of the fic Alastor belongs to vivziepop. Hope I spelt that right. And if anyone is reading this just to shit on my fic, don't read it. The crew encourages shipping and says to let everyone ship what they want</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alastor x oc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor trudged his way back to the hotel. He had just spent who knows how long hunting down some demons. He had heard these demons say some unsavory things about the human or breather as he had come to call them. he had brought her here as part of a deal with Nicholle's less than honorable parents. though part of him wondered if he should regret bringing her down here after all she'd done was cause more trouble for him. As for why he called the human breather, Nicholle had made him watch a picture show called "Beetlejuice the Musical" and calling her breather just became a habit</p><p>Some demons saw Alastor coming and immediately ran in the opposite direction. Though he ignored them. His rage from Nicholle's reckless behavior that morning had his mind a buzz in fury, like a nest of disturbed hornets.</p><p>Once Alastor arrived back at the Hotel immediately went to his room ignoring any that tried to converse with him. He yanked his door open, just about pulling it off of it's hinges.</p><p>"You know because of your little stunt this morning I had to take care of some…some pathetic low life?!" He started in anger. "I wasted my time because you couldn't have just stayed here as I told you! What the hell were you thinking running out like that?!' He demanded angrily.</p><p>There came no response from the breather.</p><p>Alastor growled slightly, his claws twitched at his sides<br/>
" Answer me when I'm talking to y-" He started to shout but cut himself when he heard the soft snores, coming from Nicholle.</p><p>Alastor's gaze took in Nicholle's sleeping form. Any anger he felt slowly ebbed away, yet he couldn't place as to why that was.  He reached over her and pulled the blanket that had been discarded over her. He ran a hand gently through her hair, loving how soft it felt under his hand.</p><p>'I keep falling<br/>
I keep falling for you<br/>
Like the rainfall<br/>
Like a cannonball'</p><p>Alastor immediately glared at his microphone as it played the part of the song but he couldn't bring himself to argue. He just stayed silent looking at her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>